Nostalgia
by Cao
Summary: Sequel to Reminiscence Yami and Bakura are reincarnated into the present world. Will Yami and Bakura take up their past life? Will Seto intervene? Darkshipping
1. School Days

Nostalgia 

Written by: Cao

Disclaimer: This is for the entire fic...I do not own Yuugi-ou. None of it. Not even a fingernail clipping.

Summary: Yami and Bakura are reincarnated into the present world. Things start out as everyone expected; they fought ever chance they got. But when Yami has regular flashback to the past where he and Bakura were together, will he continue to feel that way? How will Bakura react? Will Seto intervene?

Chapter One: School Days

The sun cast its first rays of the morning over the seemingly silent city of Domino. Although there were no cars racing down the streets or children out walking their dogs yet, the people were awake and preparing for a new day. In one particular home, however, two almost-identical teenage boys remained sound asleep.

The beeping of his hikari's annoying alarmclock drove Yami from his peaceful slumber. Preparing to send the damned 21st century contraction to hell, he slowly gathered bits of energy in his half-awake state. Yami had never seemed to be a morning person.

As an aura of black magic surrounded the insane device, Yami was walloped across the back of the head with a white pillow. The sudden attack caused the former pharaoh to lose his concentration as well as the magic that he had gathered.

"I don't think so Yami. You've already sent two other alarmclocks, the toaster and the microwave to the Shadow Realm. And that was just this month! I really don't think you need to add another alarmclock to that ever-growing list," Yuugi stated, standing above Yami's head, pillow in hand.

"Then can you please turn that Ra-damned thing off? It's giving me a headache," Yami complained in reply.

"Stop being such a pampered baby and get off your ass to do it yourself," Yuugi snorted back. "I'm going to go take a shower. Stay here and get dressed for school. And if I find anything missing when I come back, you won't be allowed to sleep on a bed for weeks, got it?"

"Yes master, anything you say master," Yami mocked, his outstretched hand finally reaching the cord giving life to the blaring object of hell. As the cord was yanked out, the screaming alarmclock fell silent. Yami lost his balance and tumbled out of his bed, landing flat on his face. Pulling the blanket down after him, the tri-color haired teen promptly fell asleep again.

Yuugi returned to their shared room to get dress to find Yami snoring happily on the floor. Nudging him hard in the ribs, the hikari screamed into Yami's ear.

"Yami! Wake up!" he shouted. Yami's reaction was to raise his arm and pull a pillow off his bed. His next move was to bury his head under it, in attempt to ignore Yuugi's demanding voice.

/Yami, get your ass up right now! We're going to be late for school!/

Just five more minutes, please? I didn't get much sleep last night.

/That's your problem, not mine. You don't have time to sleep in./

"Fine, I'll get up, alright? Don't blame me if I end up in detention today for behavior issues," Yami grumbled from under the pillow.

"It won't be the first time. I'll see you downstairs in five minutes. If I don't, the school newspaper will find some rather embarrassing pictures of a certain moody student in their inbox..."Yuugi threatened. Yami flipped the pillow off his head and whirled around to face his hikari.

"You wouldn't...Those pictures are personal!" Yami cried. Yuugi smirked and held up three different photos.

"I can see the headline for this one," he mocked, motioning to the first picture. "'Local Student Yami Mutou Falls Asleep in a Tree,' and for a sub heading; 'Are those Heart and Flower boxers he's wearing?!' I think it would be interesting, wouldn't you?"

Yami stared wide-eyed at Yuugi. Smirking evilly again, he tucked the pictures into a safe spot: his back pocket and left the room.

Grumbling, Yami got up and replaced the pillow and blanket neatly onto his bed. Stretching his arms into the air, he opened his mouth and yawned. A camera flash bounced off the walls as Yami became subject to yet another blackmail photo.

"You really shouldn't show off your boxers, Yami. Especially when you're wearing ones covered in red lips. I thought you would have known that by now," Yuugi stated. Yami blushed and rapidly pulled on a pair of uniform pants to cover his boxers.

"That camera is next on my 'Send to Hell' list," Yami complained, his voice muffled briefly by the thin white cotton shirt that covered his face. Once he had settled the shirt onto his body, not bothering to tuck it in, he picked up his book bag and followed Yuugi down the stairs.

"Good morning boys. I hope you slept well," Jii-san greeted them as they sat down at the kitchen table. Two bowls with matching spoons sat on the table in front of them. Jii-san set two different boxes of cereal on the table, regular old Cornflakes for Yami and Froot Loops for Yuugi. Milk came afterwards.

"I would have slept better if Yuugi didn't keep replacing that damned device," Yami muttered, grabbing the milk to pour over his cereal. Jii-san looked confused.

"He tried to send my alarmclock to the Shadow Realm again," Yuugi explained, shoveling down his cereal. Once they had finished, Yuugi dragged a reluctant Yami out the door.

At the corner of the street, they met up with Jou, Honda and Anzu. The brown haired female immediately glued herself to Yami's side.

"Yami, can you care my books for me? They're too heavy for a cute little girl like me to handle," she flirted, batting her eyelashes. Yami pulled his arm away, but said nothing in reply.

/How can you put up with that?! I know I used to have a crush on her, but now that I look at her, she's absolutely disgustingly annoying!/

I guess I just find it easy to ignore her. I can ignore most people or things if I want to, but unfortunately, your alarmclock isn't on that list.

"Hey look guys! It's Ryou and Bakura! Wait up guys!" Jou yelled down the street at the other yami/hikari pair. Ryou turned around and waved sweetly, but Bakura just stopped and remained faced away from them. As usual, Bakura plainly refused to wear the simple school uniform.

"Looking forward to today's detention, tomb robber? 'Cuz you're sure asking for it this time," Yami sneered at his long time rival, earning him a glare in return.

"Shut up, Pharaoh. I believe in freedom of choice, and that includes how I dress," the thief replied curtly.

Yuugi and Ryou just sighed. They couldn't, and probably would never, understand why their yamis fought so much. Whenever the two of them were within shouting distance of the other, a verbal battle began. The hikaris were just glad it stayed verbal and hadn't gone physical yet. As they watched and thought, the fighting yamis continued.

"Pampered Palace brat."

"Filthy cutpurse."

"Priest's bitch."

The last had touched a nerve.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" Yami protested, his hands balled in fists.

"I've seen the way Seto looks at you, Yami. He can't keep his eyes off of your ass."

Yami grunted and turned away from Bakura, who now had a smug grin of victory plastered across his face.

"Uh, hey, you two? Hate to break up your fight, but if we don't hurry, we'll be late for school," Honda declared, glancing at his watch. They had two minutes until classes started.

---------

Cao: I felt like being nice, so I decided to put this up before my planned date. Hope you like it so far.


	2. Detention

Chapter Two: Detention

Panicking just slightly, the seven of them took off running towards to school yard. They shoved the doors aside harshly and stampeded towards their lockers, all dignity forgotten. The first bell had rang shortly before they barged into the school and the last was due to ring any minute. Locks were hastily undone and spare papers flew into the halls. After speedily locking their lockers, the group split up to head off towards their individual classes.

Yuugi, Yami, Bakura and Anzu darted into their homeroom class as the teacher shut the door.

"Have a seat and we'll get started. I'm glad to see you four aren't late today; I'd hate to give out more detentions," their teacher said, the door clicking behind him.

"Hai Iruka-sensai," Yuugi replied politely. Looking around, they noticed the only empty seats were three in the front row in front of the teacher's desk and one in the middle of a group of giggly girls. Anzu took that seat, not like any of the others wanted it. That left the front row.

Grumbling, Bakura sat down in the farthest seat from the teacher's desk. Yuugi instinctively sat down in the middle seat to prevent his yami and Bakura from fighting in the middle of class.

This eliminated one problem, but caused a different. Yami, who was forced to sit in the last seat, was now beside Seto Kaiba. The former Pharaoh sat on the chair and edged it as far away from the CEO as he could. Seto smirked.

"I don't bite, Yami," he mocked, a grin smeared across his face. Yami continued to shuffle away.

"You might not bite, but I'm sure, if you were given a chance, you'd grope me," Yami snorted back. The former Pharaoh attempted to send a glare through the brunette's head, but Seto had returned his attention to his history book. Yami grumbled and pulled out his homework as Iruka-sensai walked by.

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. Please don't tell me you forgot to do your assignment again," Iruka-sensai muttered.

"Alright, I won't tell you then," Bakura replied sharply, crossing his arms. His eyes opened in shock as a pink slip of paper was set on his desk.

"I'll see you in detention this afternoon I guess. I'll be looking forward to it," Iruka-sensai retorted and continued with his inspection. As he reached the giggly group of girls, Yami leapt from his seat with a yelp.

"Yami! Sit down and do not disturb my class again. What is wrong with you?" Iruka-sensai ordered. Yami remained standing, his glare returning to Seto's head.

"Me? What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong with me! Kaiba pinched my ass!" Yami shrieked, his face slightly flushed.

"I did nothing of the sort," Seto sneered, standing up beside Yami.

"You did too you ass-pinching bastard!" Yami screamed.

Simultaneously, they attacked each other, bringing both of them to the floor. Fists moved at the speed of lightning. Yami punched Seto in the nose and other areas of his face. Seto just smirked and moved his hands over Yami's body, faking a fight.

Papers flew everywhere as the two of them rolled around on the ground, crashing into desks as they did so. Yami grabbed a pen from the ground and attempted stab Seto. Tired of struggling with Yami while everyone was watching, he started to fight back with a stapler.

A camera flash halted their fight. Yuugi was standing over Seto and Yami, a disposable camera in his hands. With equivalent glares from both of them, the tri-color haired hikari ran for refuge behind Iruka-sensai.

Glancing briefly at Yuugi, he turned his attention to the two boys on the tiled floor.

"I don't care who started this, nothing gives you the right to fight in class. Both you will report to the principal's office immediately. Now!" Iruka-sensai demanded.

Solemnly, Yami stood and proceeded towards the door, his head bowed in shame. Seto, however, crossed his arms across his chest and bluntly refused to leave. Tense moments passed between the two in death glares from both sides. Iruka-sensai eventually won, giving the young CEO his famous 'Don't mess with me' look.

Giving a grunt, Seto stormed to the door, following Yami out of it. Glaring back, he could see Iruka-sensai on the phone with the office. Turning back, they walked silently down the empty hall. The tall brunette caught up with Yami and placed his hand under Yami's school jacket and ran his fingers across the former Pharaoh's hips.

"I don't see why you're not more like Bakura. He's a dark and you're a dark, so why don't you act more like him and refuse to wear the uniform. You look so much sexier clad in leather," Seto whispered. Yami stopped and turned to glare at the brunette.

"Why would I want to give you another excuse to stare at me all day and touch me whenever you want?" Yami asked coldly.

Seto smirked and leaned down, grabbing Yami's chin. Before he had a chance to kiss the boy, Yami slapped him and moved away. Rubbing his cheek with one hand, he placed the other on Yami's hip again. The shorter teen moved to retort but Seto pushed him into the office.

"Have a seat Motou, I'll get to you in a second. Kaiba? You must be here to transfer to a harder class," the secretary stated. Yami sat down sulkily, with Seto sitting beside him.

"I'm only here because this numbskull tried to kill me with a pen in homeroom," Seto replied haughtily.

Yami just crossed his arms and looked extremely disgruntled and mad. He wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight right in front of the principal's office.

The secretary pointed to a door to her right. "Then you two are expected."

They got up and moved to the door the secretary had indicated. Pushing it open, they sat in the plush chairs inside and waited for their presence to be acknowledged.

---

For the rest of the day, Yami avoided the taller teen. Thanks to the CEO's simple gesture, they had both received a detention after school. Yami smiled at the brunette's loss. Not only did he have a stain on his clean record, but he had to miss an important business meeting as well. Seto was right pissed. But it was still a loss to Yami as well. It was the last thing he had wanted; detention with Bakura and Seto.

/That damned camera is going to take a one way trip to the shadow realm if I get a hold of it./Yami decided to blame whatever he could, and that item just happened to be Yuugi's camera.

/Then it won't be going anywhere near you. I'm surprised Seto and the rest of the office staff are still in this realm./

/Well, I can't just use my magic in front of anyone. There's a chance someone might see it./

/Oh well, have fun in your DT./

Yuugi stifled a giggle and walked out the front door, leaving the school. Yami grimaced and headed toward the detention room.

"No talking, no note passing and no goofing off. You're here to be punished, got it?" Iruka-sensai stated to the three students. "For you three, I guess I should add no 'fighting'."

The two yamis and the CEO sat as far apart as possible. Yami sat by the window, Bakura sat by the door and Seto sat in the back of the room, his nose in a book again.

As the hour progressed, the sky darkened. Lightning illuminated the sky, causing eerie shadows to appear and disappear on the blacktop out the window Yami staring out of. The storm continued, rain now pouring from the blackened clouds.

The weather outside only served as a distraction for Yami, as the drops of water pounded on the window pane. Yami's distractions, however, changed from outside to inside as the power failed.

-----

Cao: Well, that's two out of eighteen done. Sorry if I sound a little done, school starts in twenty days for me. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and by the way, Yami and Yuugi's mindlink thingies are the same because for some reason won't let me do the double /'s or 's either. I hope you can figure out who's who.

Dark: The YGO movie comes out in one day! It may sound nerdish, but I can't wait!


	3. Offers

Chapter Three: Offers

The classroom plunged into instant darkness. The only light came from outside, various flashes of lightning created dark silhouettes in its light. Yami's mind froze. Although he had never been afraid of the dark or thunder and lightning before, this time he felt different. Seto was in the room with him.

Letting his temporary fear get the better of him, he rose from his seat and started to move towards the door. His breathing grew ragged. Something brushed passed his hip and he let out a scream, bolting the other direction. He ended up crashing into a desk and knocking it over.

Instead of hitting the floor, like he was expecting, Yami fell into a pair of arms. He allowed the person to hold him up; taking the chance that it was Seto. The lights flickered on again, revealing the disorderly room. Yami had fallen into Bakura on the other side of the classroom and the thief had wrapped his arms around the tri-color haired teen absent-mindedly.

The scene was frozen for a moment, with Yami's eyes locked on Bakura's while Seto stared jealously at the pale haired teen. They broke apart when they came back to their present minds.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Pharaoh!? Or was the little frightened king scared enough to run into the arms of his enemy?" Bakura spat mockingly.

"I didn't run to you, you jerk. I tripped over a desk and you just so happened to be in my way!" Yami retorted, his fear evaporating instantly.

"Your way to the floor, you mean," Bakura replied, cooling off. "So maybe you didn't do it on purpose, but then you were being a ditz, crashing into a desk like that, Fraidy Cat. Don't deny it, I heard that scream."

Yami opened his mouth to spit out a comeback but he couldn't think of one off the top of his head. So he snapped his mouth shut and resorted to pouting. Bakura once again put on his smug victory grin.

At that moment the hall monitor stepped in and told them they were free to go. Yami collected his various homework assignments from his desk and walked out the door. He stopped briefly at his locker to pick up another book before turning towards the door that led outside.

Glancing out the door, he could see that the rain hadn't relented. It looked like he was going to be soaked before he got home.

Yami heard footsteps in the hallway behind him and twisted his head around to see who it was. Seto casually walked towards him with a stylish briefcase in his hands and his eyes focussed on Yami as usual.

Dropping his own bag lower on his back to prevent any unwanted touches, Yami prepared to duck out into the rain.

"Do you want a ride?" Seto asked innocently, appearing in Yami's peripheral vision. Yami was silent for a while considering his options. He was leaning towards walking.

"Or you could just walk I guess. It's up to you," Seto stated as if guessing Yami's state of mind.

From the look on Seto's face, Yami quickly did a quick double over on his choices. If he ended up walking, he would get drenched. Checking over the facts again, he blushed. If was drenched, the white uniform shirt would most likely go transparent. And knowing what Seto thought of him, he guessed Seto would tail along to see the show.

"Pervert," Yami replied starkly. "Fine, I'll take up your offer for a ride."

That said, Yami pushed open the door and stepped out in to the rain. A car sat at the curb, waiting for Seto. During the short little dash from the exit to the car, Yami managed to get soaked anyway. He climbed into the car dripping, Seto following him.

Seto's eyes raked over Yami's now translucent shirt, mesmerized by the skin visible beneath it. The former Pharaoh attempted to pull his dark blue jacket around his form, blocking Seto's gaze. Scowling slightly, Seto leant forward and whispered something incoherent into the driver's ear. The uniformed man nodded and pulled away from the curb.

As the car moved through the streets, Seto stripped off his wet jacket and shrugged out of his equally wet shirt. He smirked when he saw Yami staring at him, his mouth hanging partially open in surprise.

"You like the view?" Seto sneered. Yami's jaw snapped back in place as he whipped around to face the window. He had never been down this road before, in fact, he hadn't been in this part of the city before.

Seto reached out and grabbed Yami's dark blue jacket from the back. He pulled Yami close to himself, removing the teen's jacket in the process. Yami, noticing what was happening, started to struggle but Seto's hold was too tight.

"Seto, stop it!" Yami pleaded as Seto edged the bottom of the white fabric higher on the boy's chest. His eyes slid out of focus as he was hit, unexpectantly, by a memory.

-Memory-

"_There's nothing you can do but accept the facts. By my command, Bakura will be executed and I will have you as my little slut at last," he sneered, his hands starting their way up Yami's shirt._

"_Set, please, stop it! Don't do this to me!" Yami argued desperately. _

-End of Memory-

Returning to the present, Yami promptly smacked Seto.

"I said stop it Seto!" Yami screamed. He yanked his shirt down, pulled his jacket back on and retreated to the corner farthest from Seto. Holding his knees up to his chest, he buried his head in his arms and shivered.

'Where did that memory come from? I can't recall that fitting in anywhere. And what was going on there? Why did Set call me a slut?' Yami contemplated, letting his thoughts run.

As the car came to a halt in front of the game shop at last, Yami yanked his bag out of Seto's reach and flew from the car, not looking back even once. He pulled out his house key and heard the car leave. Sighing in relief that Seto hadn't tried to follow him, he unlocked and opened the door.

Once he was inside the house above the game shop, Yami dropped his bag and slid down the wall just beside the door. Yuugi came in munching on an apple. He looked down at Yami and quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" the hikari asked curiously, the words slurred a little by the chunks of apple in his mouth. Yami, not trusting his real voice at that moment, answered through their mind link.

/-/Seto gave me a ride home,/-/ Yami replied silently.

Yuugi looked confused. /How is that bad? It's better than having to run home in the rain, isn't it?/

/-/He took off his shirt in the car and tried to do the same with mine,/-/ Yami shuddered.

Yuugi stopped crunching the apple in his hand. To give him a better understanding of what had happened in the car, Yami sent him a mental video.

"Yami, that's serious! You should tell someone about this, you could have been raped!" Yuugi exclaimed, finally getting over his shock as the image slipped away. Yami got to his feet shakily.

"I did tell someone. I told you, didn't I?" Yami replied walking towards the stairs. "There's more I have to tell you, but I want to change into something a little more comfy and maybe a little drier."

Yuugi sighed and sat down in the armchair in the living room. He started to eat his apple again, eager to nibble it down to the core. Yami came down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed in his regular black leather. Entering the den, he plopped down on the sofa, burying his head in the cushions.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Yuugi questioned, biting into his apple.

"As Seto tried to take off my shirt, I blanked out and had a flashback. It was at sometime when I was the Pharaoh. Set had me...uh...pinned beneath him," Yami blushed. "I've never seen that one before."

Swallowing the chunk of apple he had in his mouth, Yuugi started to stare at Yami.

"Does that mean the past is going to repeat itself?" Yuugi voiced, fearing the answer.

"I honestly don't know, Yuugi. I don't know."

-Author's Notes-

Cao: Well, updates are going to be uncommon for a while, I got a new computer and the A drive is unaccessable at this moment. My dad is going to see if he can change the settings. So, every time I get a chance on someone else's computer, I will update.

Oh yeah, 'Assassin' should be expected to be up soon. I have the first chapter and a half typed, but the going's slow. See ya for now!


	4. Realization

Chapter Four: Realization 

Later on, Yami went through the events of the day, thinking about each one. He refused to do little more than skim over the ones Seto had caused, whereas he gave the one about detention more attention than usual.

Why had he felt so comfortable in Bakura's arms? Despite the feuds that had constantly been launched at the other, Yami had actually felt safe and calm being sheltered in Bakura's hold. Could it be that he, Yami, the ancient spirit of a 3000-year old Pharaoh, had fallen in love?

But it was wrong. How could he have feelings for someone who had consistently tried to kill him in the past? Frustrated, Yami let himself drift into a peaceful sleep...

...Only to be yanked back to reality in the morning once again by Yuugi's alarm clock. Cursing in Egyptian, Yami dragged himself out of bed. Hitting the snooze button on the cursed contraction he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

The buzzer sounded again, this time waking Yuugi from his sleep. The hikari looked over and was prepared to threaten to blackmail Yami again when he noticed the yami was gone. His question of where was answered by the sound of water coming from their bathroom. Yuugi grinned and got dressed. Shrugging into his jacket, Yuugi went downstairs for breakfast.

Yami left the bathroom a few minutes later. He returned to their shared room, wrapped in a towel. Dropping the wet item, Yami bent over to pull up his boxers. He cursed again as a camera flashed behind him.

"You should really close the door before you decide to stand naked in your room Yami," came Yuugi's smug voice from the doorway.

"Yuugi!" Yami whined, quickly pulling on a pair of pants. "Why must you continue to torment me?!"

"Because it's fun," he replied, snapping another picture. "I think that one should go to Seto, don't you think? He like to look at your bare chest." Yami stared at him. "Oh, and Jii-san made bacon for breakfast, you better hurry if you want some, it's Jii-san's favorite food."

Making sure he was completely dressed, Yami bounded down the half flight of stairs and into the small kitchen. Wolfing down a pile of bacon, a few eggs and some hashbrowns, he noticed Jii-san looking at him, trying to hold back a snicker.

"What"? Yami muttered, his mouth full of food. Jii-san chuckled.

"You have a sock in your hair," he stated, pointing to one of Yami's spiky locks. Yami reached up and, sure enough, there was a cotton sock nestled between his spikes.

"Crap. At least Yuugi didn't get a picture of it. Why did you get Yuugi that camera for his birthday again?" Yami replied, removing the sock from his head.

"Because he wanted me to take pictures of the beautiful scenery. What do you think? I asked for one and I got it," Yuugi answered, entering the kitchen. "And sorry to disappoint you Yami, I ran out of film after those last two pictures I took."

"We're going to be late again if we don't go," Yami interrupted, abruptly changing the subject. He dumped his plate in the sink and slipped on his runners. Swinging his bag over his shoulders, he stood impatiently by the door. Yuugi got the hint and copied Yami's actions.

The morning at school passed without anything extraordinary happening. Yami and Bakura had managed, with a large degree of shock to everyone else, to sit by each other without arguing and Seto was avoiding Yami altogether. It was in the afternoon that things got interesting.

There were two announcements posted to the bulletin board outside the office. The first was declaring a student-planned event. Casual Day was to happen on the coming Friday. The rules were simple; everyone must wear street clothes, or they would get a detention. Easy enough.

The second was announcing the year-end trip the classes would be taking. Each grade would be going up to some camp in the middle of nowhere and stay there for the weekend. Individual dates were to be given out at separate times.

There were many groans and complaints about the second notice. A weekend of burning yourself with fire, eating half-cooked or burnt food and being eaten alive by mosquitoes was the exact opposite of what most would call an ideal weekend.

Yami's mind was still on the announcements as he made his way to his last class for the day. Foods. Today the teacher decided to split them into groups of two and hand out different assignments to each pair.

Yami's luck of a calm day had disappeared by that time. The cooking teacher decided to do what no other teacher would ever dare think of. She had paired Yami and Bakura together for the last weeks remaining in the year. It had been 'to get you two to get along better'.

Surprisingly, Bakura didn't do anything out of order as he usually did in this class. It had been his, and Yami's, by that matter, last choice. But he followed the instructions, grumbling about the pairing system and how the teacher must hate him as he mixed the batter for the pancakes. When he was done, he shoved the bowl at Yami.

The former Pharaoh poured two equally sized drops of the batter into the heated pan and waited for them to be done cooking on the one side so he could flip them.

Sliding the spatula under the first pancake, Yami attempted to flip the morsel of food. He was unsuccessful. The half-baked pancake landed on the end of the pan and stuck fast.

"That's not how you do it, dumbass," Bakura sneered, suddenly appearing at Yami's shoulder. "Here, let me show you how a pro does it."

Bakura's arms slid around Yami's body and held his wrists for instruction. Yami blushed as he was pressed into Bakura's body. Not noticing the former Pharaoh's predicament, the pale haired teen lifted Yami's wrists and guided them in the steps of flipping a pancake properly.

Once the golden brown side of the pancake was facing up, completely in the pan, Bakura moved away from Yami. Said teen felt a loss as Bakura went and leaned against the counter on the side of the stove.

"How did you do that?" Yami exclaimed, looking in surprise at the perfect pancake in the pan.

"Unlike you, Ryou and I have to cook for ourselves. So my hikari taught me how to do some of the simpler stuff so he didn't have to cook all the time," Bakura responded, taking the ruined attempt of a pancake off the edge of the pan and depositing it in the garbage.

After the thief had returned to his spot against the counter, Yami screamed at himself. Why had he wanted to stay in Bakura's arms like that? Frustrated, Yami attempted to cook a few more pancakes before giving up and letting Bakura take over.

Sitting down at one of the tables in the room not already occupied by students, the former Pharaoh stole quick glances at Bakura. The taller teen looked almost exactly like he had in the past. In order to distinguish himself from his hikari, Bakura had chopped off most of his platinum locks. After that, the girls wouldn't leave him alone until one mysteriously went missing...

'I can see why the girls were after him...' Yami thought to himself before mentally grimacing. 'My problem is much worse than I originally thought. What am I going to do?'

Yami continued to watch the person of his ponderings as he worked at the counter making pancakes. As the thief flipped another perfect pancake, he had a sudden urging to throw his arms around the pale-haired teen and cast all his trouble aside.

'What am I thinking?! Bakura would kill me if I did that,' Yami shouted at his emotions. 'But, I can't help it. I...I think I'm in love with my enemy.'

Cao: Alright, there's the fourth chapter. I promise the situation between Yami and Bakura will get better soon.


	5. Pancakes

Chapter Five: Pancakes 

Bakura glanced in the direction of the former Pharaoh. Said teen quickly flung his eyes to another place in the room, trying desperately to hide the blush that attacked his face. As Bakura continued to watch, he saw Yami's eye slowly creep back to him. When the tri-color haired teen noticed Bakura was still looking, he averted his gaze again.

'What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he keep looking at me and blushing? Could Yami somehow feel that way about me? Yeah, sure, and pigs can fly,' Bakura mused, professionally flipping the last pancake out of the pan.

Setting the bowl that had held the batter in the bottom of the sink, Bakura lifted the plate full of pancakes off the counter and headed towards the table that Yami was sitting at. He smirked as Yami rapidly tried to hide yet another blush that had crept up on him as Bakura approached.

"That tone of red matches your eyes exceptionally well," Bakura mocked, pulling out a chair to sit in before digging into the pancakes he had cooked. Yami's head whipped up as his eyes slid out of focus and another lost memory passed over his mind.

Memory

"_That shade matches your eyes perfectly, my prince," Bakura joked. "Now get up. If you're well enough to give away kisses like that, you should be well enough to walk."_

End of Memory

'Kisses? What was that all about?' Yami thought, his mind again straying from the present.

"Hello? Hello, earth to Yami!" Bakura interrupted, waving his hand in front of Yami's dazed face.

"What? Oh, sorry Bakura," Yami muttered in reply. "I was just thinking..."

"Who were you thinking about?" Bakura asked rudely.

"I would rather not tell at this time...Wait, how did you know I was thinking about someone?" Yami blurted out in confusion, his hard-sought mask of no emotions beginning to slip away from his grasp.

"Hn...I don't know. You were all airheaded and just...gone. Now, what were you thinking about me?" Bakura responded calmly, moving to sit down in the chair beside the Game King.

"I...uh...I...What! How the hell did you know who I was thinking about!?" yami screamed in outrage, leaping out of his chair and away from Bakura. The rest of the class glanced up briefly at the two but didn't do much more than that. They were used to the constant bickering that occurred between the two teen.

"Sit down idiot. You'll get us both detentions again."

Yami shuddered inwardly. Yesterday's detention was still quite fresh in his mind, as well as the events that had followed. As the day's events decided to play over again in his head, Yami could recall the newborn feelings that he had discovered. It was because of that that he was in this mess right now.

"Anyway, every time I looked up to see what you were making a mess of this time, I'd catch you staring at me like I was covered in shit or something. I figured it was for some other reason though, because whenever you'd notice I was looking, you'd whip your head away and blush. Now what's with that?" Bakura questioned, pulling Yami back into his seat harshly.

"I...I...uh..." Yami stuttered.

"Alright class, clean up your stations. Class is almost over," the teacher announced, interrupting Yami's embarrassing moment. The former Pharaoh immediately flew away from Bakura and savagely attacked the dirty bowl in the sink. Disappointed that he hadn't gotten an answer from his rival, the thief picked up a cloth and began wiping down the counter.

"Hahaha...Wipe out!" he burst out, (A/N: I have no idea where that came from XD) his mind twisting in humiliation. The other students in the room fell dead silent before spontaneously falling over in laughter. Yami was clinging to the edge of the sink to prevent himself from crashing to the floor like everyone else.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yami managed to choke out between waves of laughter. Bakura quickly dropped his head, his white bangs covering a furious blush of embarrassment that had spread ear to ear. Yami attempted to stand, but fell over into Bakura.

"Um, sorry," Yami apologized, trying to hide a blush of his own. From the shorter teen's reaction, Bakura had almost confirmed his suspicions about what the former Pharaoh had been blushing over earlier.

---

Bakura locked himself in his room, his brain flying through the different possibilities. But one occurred most often.

'Yami must have a crush on me,' he concluded. 'But why? Why me?'

He let his head fall into his white pillows. His mind had reached a stalemate. There was no other possibility that would make any logical sense. Putting the whole matter aside, Bakura took out his neglected math homework and busied his confused mind in problems including the sine and cosine law, neither of which he understood.

---

Elsewhere, Yami found himself in a similar situation.

'That was too close. If Bakura ever found out how I suddenly feel about him, I'd be screwed,' he thought somberly. 'But...in a different sense that could be a good thing...No, it'll never happen so stop think about it! But if it did...' Yami smacked himself mentally for thinking like that.

/-/ Yuugi have you ever had a crush on someone and you didn't know if they liked you back? /-/

/ Yes. Why do you ask? /

/-/ Did you ever give your secret away on accident? /-/

/ Are you insane?! I'd die of humiliation! /

/-/ That's encouraging.../-/

/ Wait a minute...Alright Yami, 'fess up. Who do you have a crush on? My guess is that it couldn't be either Bakura or Seto by the way you fight with them. /

/-/ Well, actually...never mind. Can you come upstairs? /-/

A few minutes later Yuugi was sitting cross-legged at the end of Yami's bed.

"So, tell me then. Who is it that you like?" Yuugi asked curiously. Yami's hesitated answer was muffled by the black pillow that he had held to cover yet another blush. Yuugi yanked the pillow away and threw it across the room.

"Can you repeat that so I can hear it?" Yuugi asked politely, a grin giving away his obvious thoughts.

"Bakura," Yami whispered. Yuugi's jaw dropped and the teller tri-color haired teen grabbed a second pillow and buried his head in it. Yuugi slowly regained his composure and stared at his embarrassed dark.

"Bakura? As in Ryou's psychotic yami? The one that you're always bickering with?" Yuugi shot out bluntly. Yami nodded from behind the cover of the pillow. "I don't know how that's even possible. Do you think it'll be possible to kiss while biting eat other's head off?

/-/ Please don't tell him. I'll experience a second death if he ever finds out. He's already suspicious. /-/

/ You know that you just gave me another blackmail item, right? /

Yami's head flew up from the pillow.

"You wouldn't," Yami squeaked. Yuugi's grin got bigger. "Please, Yuugi, I wouldn't be able to show my face in public ever again if that happened!"

"Just do what I say and your secret will remain safe," Yuugi mocked. Then, changing the subject completely, he continued. "Supper is almost ready, come down when you feel like it."

Yami grumbled and followed Yuugi from the room.

------------------------------------------

Cao: I am so sorry for not updating. School has been absolute hell lately and I haven't really had access to a computer with internet and a working A drive. I will try my best to keep the updates steady.


	6. Frustration

Cao: Alright, before I start this chapter, I have a bit of ranting to do about a review I got.

_I'm sorry. I enjoyed the first one, and I had high hopes for this sequel, but the minute I hit the Anzu-bashing, I couldn't stand it. If you changed it later, I don't know and quite frankly, don't care. Anzu is one of Yugi's best friends, a good and strong person, and she wouldn't act like that at all. This is sickening and nauseating, and it's what gives yaoi fans a bad name.  
  
I hope you grow out of this petty, small-minded hatred one day and actually see the characters for who they are, not who you want to hate them_ _for. -Anonymous_

Look, I know you were just expressing how you feel, but I wasn't bashing Anzu. She's only a minor character in this story anyway. It just shows that Yami would rather be with a guy. I know everyone has their own opinions, but please, next you express your feelings, leave out the insults and sign your name for the credit. Thanks.

Alright, now that that's done, let's get to the chapter.

Chapter Six: Frustration

Yami stumbled into school the next morning, trailing after his hikari and the others. He approached his locker and began to fiddle with his lock; the combination slipping from his lazy morning mind. The numbers groggily rose to the surface of his still sleeping brain, but before he could turn lock, he was slammed against the locker.

"Now you can tell me what you were thinking about me yesterday," Bakura hissed, his voice tickling Yami's earlobe. He gulped and prepared for the worst. Two hands grabbed him the former Pharaoh by the upper arms and flipped him harshly around.

"Bakura, you're hurting me," Yami whispered in desperation, trying to avoid Bakura's direct statement. He twisted his arms in attempt to free himself from the thief's grasp, but Bakura tightened his grip.

"Tell me and I'll let you go," Bakura snarled, slamming Yami back against the locker. The passing students gave the two of them a quick glance before shrugging and continuing to their classes.

Bakura! Let go of him! Can't you tell he's in pain?" Ryou interrupted, suddenly appearing out of the crowds in the hallway. The thief dropped Yami back to the floor. The tri-color haired teen hadn't noticed he had been off the ground until he almost fell over when his feet met the tiles again.

"Next time you will tell me," Bakura sneered, leaning close to him. Backing away, he swung his own bag over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowds. Ryou gave Yami a sympathetic look before leaving in the other direction. Yami sighed and returned to his lock, the numbers gone again.

Once he got homeroom, late because he couldn't get his lock open, Yami managed to get a seat on the other side of the classroom from Bakura. Instead, he was sitting to the side of the group of giggling girls. Luckily Anzu was too absorbed in her giddy group of friends to notice him sitting there, sparing Yami from any further grief that morning.

"I have an announcement!" Iruka-sensai shouted over the rather loud chitchat of the class. The quiet roar died down as the students turned their attention to their teacher. Iruka-sensai waited until everyone was sitting in their respective seats before continuing.

"As many of you already know, each class will be taking a camping trip sometime this month. I only found out this morning that tomorrow is our turn. Be sure to bring the necessary things to school tomorrow, and only the necessary things. There is no extra room for hairdryers and the like,"

"But sensei, tomorrow is casual day," Anzu pointed out, standing up in her seat.

"Yes, I am aware of that. So wear your everyday clothing tomorrow and you won't have to worry about your uniform over the weekend," Iruka-sensai replied.

Yami, as well as a few others in the room, groaned. Tomorrow he had to wear his 'street clothes' and go camping in a forest that had plenty of hiding places. Seto was going to have a field day.

/ I know what you're thinking Yami. But you are going to wear your leather. /

/-/ Yuugi, Seto will go insane with not being able to touch me. /-/

/ As well as Bakura. Hell, no one's going to be able to keep their hands off of you. /

/-/ Exactly why I'm not going to wear leather. /-/

/ I have a sudden urge to pass a note to Bakura with specific words on it... /

/-/ Argh! Fine! I'll wear leather, just please don't tell him! He'll kill me! /-/

Yami saw Yuugi smirk at him from across the room. He tuned himself back tot he class as Iruka-sensai gave out the last instructions.

"You will also need to select a partner. Any class is fine but there will be no co-ed tents," he announced. Yami felt a hand withdraw from beside him as Anzu groaned. Shaking that incident off, he spotted Seto staring at him, a smug smile crossing his face. The bell rang and the class got up to head to their first classes. Yami quickly dashed into the hall, not daring to look back.

"Yuugi! Hey, Yuugi! Wait up!" he called over the sudden noise of student breaking out into chatter. The tri-color haired hikari turned around and waited for his yami to catch up.

"I'm going with Jou. Sorry Yami, you'll have to find someone else," Yuugi stated, answering Yami's unasked question. Yami's hope dropped and Seto walked passed him, the CEO's hand running across the back of his pants. Yami blushed and pushed the hand away.

"How about you and me be partners Yami? I'm sure we'd get along fine, and we'd have fun too," Seto whispered seductively. Yami shuddered and moved away.

"Sure, I'll be your partner," Yami snapped back. Seto's grin became large and he pulled Yami into his arms. "When hell freezes over!" He pushed the CEO away and ran down the hall. As he ran, he glanced behind him to make sure the brunette wasn't following him. With his head faced the opposite way, Yami wasn't watching where he was going, causing him to crash into a random person by their locker. The two students fell to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching..." Yami mumbled, lifting his eyes to the person he was now lying on top of. Bakura's russet eyes stared back at his.

"Whatever Pharaoh. Just get off of me and be sure that it doesn't happen again," the pale teen replied with a snarl. Yami pushed himself up off of Bakura, allowing the other teen to stand up.

"Um...Bakura? Do you want to be my partner for this weekend?" Yami asked meekly, keeping his eyes on the floor. Bakura looked at the tri-color haired teen in shock. A plan suddenly formulated in his head.

"If you tell me what you were thinking the other day, I'll be you're partner. Deal?" Bakura replied. Yami gulped in fear of having to reveal his secret, but the threat of Seto was a stronger force.

"I'll tell you when we get there, alright?"

Bakura grunted and walked away. Yami took that as a yes, relieved that wouldn't have to go with Seto.

Throughout the day, the CEO kept passing seductive hints towards Yami. Annoyed and extremely irritated, the former Pharaoh collapsed onto the couch back at home.

"So, who are you going with Yami? I heard Seto ask you, what did you say to him?" Yuugi questioned, plopping himself down into the plushy armchair.

"My exact phrase was 'When hell freezes over.' Happy?" Yami mumbled. "I'm going with Bakura instead."

"That's great Yami! You get to spend more time with your crush!" Yuugi cheered.

Yami, however, was less enthusiastic. He had to tell Bakura his deepest secret on the camping trip. He had no idea how Bakura was going to react. At least it was better than going with Seto. If he had agreed, he would have given the brunette two nights to do whatever pleased him. Without any interruption.

When school ended for the day, Bakura, instead of going home as usual, had somehow found his way to one of the secluded spots of the local park. Dropping himself onto a bench, he flung his head back and sighed.

/-/Ryou, I won't be home for a while./-/

/Alright, just don't kill anyone this time, got it?/

Bakura released a humorous sigh at the memory before letting their mindlink slide shut. It was then that the emotions hit him.

'I'm pretty sure I know what Yami was thinking. But if that's the case, then how do I feel about him?' The irritation grew until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why must you plays these games with my heart Pharaoh!? Why can't you just tell me how you feel already!?" he screamed to the cooling air. A couple nearby stopped kissing and stared at him with curiosity and annoyance. After shrugging it off as insanity, they continued to make out against the tree.

'I wish I could do that with Yami,' he thought absent-mindedly. Then it hit him. 'Did I just think that I wanted to...Man, am I ever messed up in the head.'

Even more frustrated than he had been before, Bakura walked silently home in the growing darkness, sparing the poor souls that were foolish enough to look at him weirdly.

------------------

Cao: I got a new fish! wh00t! Anyway, yeah, I decided to put this up earlier that scheduled because I'm happy! I got a fish, won two v-ball games, and am getting (mostly) positive reviews from my stories!

Oh yeah, Assassin ch2 is typed, but not up. It could be a while.


	7. Casual

Chapter Seven: Casual

Yami's sleep was constantly interrupted by nightmares and worries about the following days. The nightmares insisted on keeping the former Pharaoh wake and kept recurring in his tired mind. Finally, at about six o'clock am, he gave up on any attempt to get any more rest.

Swinging his legs out of bed, he glanced over at his still-sleeping hikari. Yuugi had a goofy smile on his face and a faint blush covered his cheeks. Yami grinned and walked over the closet they shared. Opening the door, he remembered what the upcoming school day was. Groaning mentally and cursing his stupid promise to his hikari, Yami pulled out a pair of simple black leather pants. On any normal day, he would be glad to swap his school uniform for something more casual, but too much rode on this day. Pausing for a second, Yami flipped through his shirts until he found one that would be sufficient for the day. Pulling it on, he stepped back and did a once-over in the mirror. The dark sleeveless scarlet shirt was tight against his skin, yet it was the loosest of his shirts. Frowning, he stared at the section of midriff that was showing.

'I must have grown a bit...' he thought, attempting to pull the shirt lower. Giving up on the stubborn shirt, he reached back into his closet and pulled on a simple fishnet shirt for hopes of better coverage.

A crash in the kitchen took Yami's attention away from his outfit. Walking curiously out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw Jii-san pushing himself up from the linoleum floor. A cupboard stood open above him and various pans littered the floor haphazardly around him.

"Are you alright Jii-san?" Yami asked, rushing over to help the fallen older man.

"Yes, I'm fine Yami," he answered. "What are you doing up so early? You usually curse Yuugi's alarm clock for waking you up," he pointed out.

"I couldn't sleep..." Yami confessed, dropping his eyes.

"Thinking about a certain pale thief perchance?" Jii-san joked. "I'm sure he'll be impressed with what he sees." He motioned to the skin that was showing. Yami blushed and looked in confusion at Jii-san. He stood gaping at the old man, who was bent over picking up the pots and pans.

"How did you...What do you mean he...Who told you?" Yami stuttered.

"You don't think Yuugi can keep a secret from his Jii-san, now did you? Don't worry, I won't tell. My lips are sealed," Jii-san stated, putting the last of the pans away. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes?"

Yami's mind flew back to Foods the other day. The way he had felt when Bakura's arms wrapped around him and the way he had wanted to sink into the warm embrace of his once-enemy...Yami blushed again and muttered out a reply.

"Um...no thanks. I don't feel like pancakes today. How about French toast instead?" Yami suggested.

"Yum! French toast! I'll help!" Yuugi called out, entering the kitchen. His shirt, Yami noticed, was very familiar and too big for Yuugi's small body. Almost as if it wasn't his...

"Hey, is that my shirt?!" Yami exclaimed. Yuugi smirked and sat down on one of the stools by the counter.

"I found it on the floor. If you don't put your stuff away, I'm going to use it," Yuugi replied. "Nice outfit. I don't suppose you're going commando, are you?" Yami blushed.

"Yuugi, you should know it's impossible to wear boxers underneath leather pants. I bet you're not wearing any either," Yami retorted.

"Nope, I'm not. But I'm not trying to impress anyone today," Yuugi explained in answer. Yami reached over to strangle Yuugi, but his hikari easily evaded his moves.

"Yuugi! I need your help now!" Jii-san called. Giving Yami one last quirky smile, he slid of the stood and dashed to help Jii-san by the stove. Yami pouted and walked out of the room. Going back to their shared room, he noticed two sleeping bags and Yuugi's and his bag that they had packed the night before. He grabbed those and went back to the kitchen, where his nose was assaulted by the strong scent of cinnamon. Dropping the bags, Yami accepted a plate from Yuugi.

"I'll give you boys a ride to school today. You've got a lot of stuff to carry," Jii-san offered as they ate the fresh French toast. Yuugi and Yami put their plates in the sink and headed out to the driveway where Jii-san rusty old car was waiting. Shoving their bags in the trunk, Yuugi and Yami crammed into the back seat. Jii-san got in and they slowly squeaked towards the school.

The halls were filled with different colours, bright oranges to pale blues. Immediately Yami's outfit drew eyes as they pushed their way through the crowded hall. The former Pharaoh felt many unnecessary hands ghost over his body, a few of them getting their fingers tangled in his mesh shirt. It was after the hands stopped that Yami bumped into Seto.

"You look absolutely delicious today, Yami. I could simply just eat you up," Seto whispered, his face just inches away from Yami's. The brunette snaked his arms around the shorter teen's hips and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I want a nibble," Seto murmured. Yami squeaked as he felt a pair of lips settle on his cheek for a brief second. Heat rose instantly to his cheeks and he pushed the CEO away.

"Seto! Stop it! You know I don't like it when you do that," Yami protested, shoving himself back into the mainstream of the crowds. He found his locker and managed to open the lock on the first try. The bell echoed among the voices of the students crowding the halls, signaling that it was time for homeroom. Yami walked into his homeroom and was pulled off to the side by Iruka-sensai.

"Yami, I need to talk to you for a second," Iruka-sensai explained. Yami stood patiently and waited for him to start. "You and Bakura have the privilege of getting a third member. We don't have enough tents to have a single camper, so I hope that by adding Seto that you can control your dislike towards him for just a few days. Alright Yami?" Yami quickly nodded and went to an empty seat. Yuugi looked at Yami with worry; he hadn't heard the words that had been exchanged between Yami and Iruka-sensai.

"Are you alright Yami? You look kinda pale," Yuugi questioned. Yami looked at him solemnly.

"Iruka-sensai is putting Seto in Bakura and my tent," Yami whispered. Yuugi burst out laughing.

"So you get your dream and you nightmare. Just don't let them bite each other's heads off," Yuugi whispered in a choked voice. Still trying to hold back waves upon waves of laughter, Yuugi moved away from Yami and took up his own seat beside Jou and Ryou.

Yami tried to focus on the class, but the sound of breathing behind him distracted him. Turning his head slightly, Yami noticed that Seto had taken a seat directly behind him. He felt a long finger slide across his exposed back seductively.

"We'll have more fun tonight Yami," Seto smirked, twisting his finger in the netting. His other hand lingered at the top of Yami's black leather pants. "Tonight."

The hand vanished. Yami breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at what everyone else was wearing. About half the girls were sporting hip-hugging jeans that were too tight and the other half was wearing skirts that were indecent to be worn in public. All of them, however, were wearing skimpy, barely decent tops, allowing the guys to get a good look where they had never seen before.

The boys were more varied than the female population of the class. Some were in leather, like Yami, just more covering and some were in jeans and a rough t-shirt. There were other styles spread throughout the crowds. His eyes fell on one person in particular.

Bakura had elaborated on his usual leather outfit. The leather top had shrunk drastically, showing a good deal more skin, and the pants sunk a bit lower. Silver armbands decked his upper arms and silver rings adorned his long fingers. As the thief turned, Yami catch the glimmer of a silver earring in one of his ears. It was an ankh.

'I wonder what he thinks of my outfit...' Yami pondered, resting his chin on the palm of one of his hands as he watched the silver-haired dark. Bakura turned and noticed Yami staring off into space as well as Seto's hand travelling closer to the top of Yami's tight black pants. He quickly strode towards the former Pharaoh. Yami snapped out of it and looked on in confusion as Bakura stopped in front of him.

"Get out of it Kaiba. Keep your hands to yourself," Bakura snorted. Yami stood, whipped around and backed into Bakura. Leather slid against leather as Yami took shelter against Bakura.

"Jealous, Bakura?" Seto snarled back.

"Seto, why can't you just leave me alone?!" Yami remarked, moving closer to Bakura.

"Not until you admit that you like it."

Yami turned away and sat down in a different seat. Seeing that the only chair that was open was the one Yami had vacated, Bakura sat down in that empty spot. Throughout the rest of the day, Yami tailed Bakura incase Seto tried to 'taste' him again. This annoyed Bakura, but then again it didn't. Bakura was annoyed at the sudden feelings that had awoken inside of his for the former Pharaoh.

--------------------

Cao: I will not rant...I will not rant...I will not....Damn it. If there is one thing I hate, it's people who are too cowardly to sign their name to their reviews. Yes, I got another one of those stupid reviews. I'm not going to go into depth about it, but I'm pissed. If those are your thoughts, take credit for them! Geez....Well, now that that's out, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to get the next one up before Sinterklaas.


	8. Camping

Chapter Eight: Camping 

At the end of the day, the students from class B mingled around in the courtyard, waiting for further instructions. Most of the students were discussing their outfits, as they had been since the day started.

"Please get together with your partner and stand in distinct groups apart from everyone else," Iruka-sensei called over the excited chatter of the students that stood before him. Yami was already beside Bakura and Seto was a few yards away. As the CEO drew closer to them, Yami unconsciously pressed himself against the thief. Bakura was a little surprised, but he let Yami cling to him.

/ Did I miss something important? Have you told him then? /

Yami twitched a little bit, startled by Yuugi's sudden and blunt question. He took a look at his current situation and blushed to a deep red, that went unnoticed by either Bakura or Seto, who was now beside them. Yami regained some of his composure and replied to Yuugi's question.

/-/ No, I haven't told him yet. Quit bugging me. I'm actually trying to give myself some sort of protection from Seto. I have no idea how I'm going to survive this weekend with him…/-/

Somewhere else in the mass of students, Yuugi doubled over in fits of laughter at being reminded of Yami's peculiar situation again.

"What? What's so funny?" Ryou, who was standing with his bags beside Yuugi asked curiously. The pale hikari was ready to question Yuugi's mental health when all he got for an answer was more laughter.

"It's Yami…sensei put him with Seto…" Yuugi managed to choke out a few moments later before heading into his second wave of laughter. Ryou went red, his supposed-to-be innocent mind racing at the possibilities.

"I do hope nothing extreme happens in that tent. And even so, I want to be as far away as possible, in case something does happen," Ryou stuttered, his British accent soaking voice in his moment of embarrassment.

"Now that you are all, hopefully, with your partners, please note that you will sit beside them on the bus. Since you picked your partners, there should be no troubles. In an orderly fashion, line up by the bus," Iruka-sensei's voice shot through the crowd his voice now amplified with a megaphone.

Everyone rushed to be first in line, ignoring the command of 'orderly'. Yami, Bakura and Seto managed to get shoved into the middle of the queue, meaning they would be seated in the middle of the small bus. Yuugi, Jou and Ryou had been pushed to the very end, to Jou's disappointment.

Bakura obviously didn't see any possible threat from Seto as he moved into the seat first, taking out his restricted discman as he did so. Yami shuffled in next. The bus was small, with not enough seats to fit the entire grade. Seto smirked as he settled himself beside a suddenly frantic Yami. Scared of what the brunette could possibly do to him on this close of quarters, Yami again pushed himself against Bakura.

Halfway through the long, boring bus ride into the wilderness, Yami fell asleep, his head flopping from side to side as the bus bounced along the uneven road surface. Seto, finding Yami asleep, gently lifted the sleeping teen into his lap, careful not to wake him. Bakura, who had his headphones over his ears and his music cranked, was oblivious to what was happening in the seat beside him.

The brunette twisted his arms around Yami's form and held him close. He smirked again as Yami moaned and buried his face in the CEO's expensive silk shirt. Bending his neck, he placed a not so gentle kiss on Yami's forehead. His hands began to wander under the former Pharaoh's netted shirt, grazing the smooth tanned skin beneath.

The bus hit a rather nasty pothole in the road and everyone bounced in their seats. Yami was jolted awake as the top of his head collided with the bottom of Seto's chin. Bakura's attention was snapped back to the bus as his discman clattered to the vibrating floor. Yami glanced around in bewilderment at being woken so suddenly. His eyes widened and he started to squirm as he saw who held him. He flung his arms around in a desperate attempt to get away. To prevent any shouts from Yami, Seto crushed his lips to Yami's, his tongue probing the inside of Yami's mouth.

Bakura turned to snap at Yami for beaming him the nose with his elbow, but was met with an unpleasant sight. Reaching over, Bakura grabbed one of Yami's flailing arms and hauled him out of Seto's grasp. Yami, after being freed, wasted no time in moving to a safer place. Not caring what Bakura thought of his actions, he wedged himself firmly between Bakura and the cold metal of the bus wall.

After getting comfortable, Yami promptly fell asleep again. His head tilted to the side and rested on Bakura's shoulder. The pale haired teen turned to push Yami off of him as he was hit by a wave of nausea. A memory rolled over him.

-Memory-

A small sigh came from the injured boy as his head toppled sideways onto Bakura's shoulder. Bakura turned his head to ask what Yami thought he was doing to find Yami asleep.

-End of Memory-

Bakura shook his head in confusion as his mind lingered on the fading memory. What the hell had happened there? Where did that fit into his past life? Shaking off as a moment that his mind had created, left Yami sleeping where he was.

The rest of the four hour bus ride passes uneventfully, with an occasional glare from Bakura to Seto. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon as the bus came to a stop in front of a shabby looking cabin. The students filed off the bus silently, their muscles groaning in complaint to having not moved for the past four hours. After everyone was off and everything was organized, the groups were assigned tents and told to set them up wherever they wanted. Bakura, Yami and Seto took their tent and moved into an area halfway secluded by tall trees and thick bushes.

"Does anyone know how to put up a tent?" Yami questioned, scratching his head in confusion at the pictures and written instructions on the sheet of paper that came with the tent bag.

"I know how, but I'm not going to help unless I get what I want," Seto smirked, his eyes dancing up and down Yami's body. The former Pharaoh grimaced and moved over to Bakura.

"Then we'll do it ourselves, Kaiba. I also know how to put up a tent. Now why don't you be a good boy and go fetch us some firewood," Bakura sneered, hiding Yami from Seto's view. Seto grunted and frowned in discontent, but remembered the happenings on the bus and left the two of them alone.

"So, Pharaoh. A promise is a promise. 'Fess up. What were you thinking?" Bakura demanded, facing Yami with his hands placed firmly on his hips. The former King started to quiver and a blush fought its way to his cheeks.

"I…I was…thinking about…"Yami stuttered, but stopped. He dropped his head and fell silent in fear of rejection.

"Well? We don't have all day you know," Bakura stated. Yami lifted his head and the thief could see tears glittering in the corner of Yami's eyes, threatening to fall at any given time.

Yami blinked the tears away and looked up into Bakura's eyes. His heart pace quickened as he locked stares with Bakura. He struggled over how he was going to say what he had promised to say. He couldn't set his mind back on track, so he threw logic to the wind.

Pushing himself up on his toes, he quickly pressed his lips to Bakura's. The pale haired teen was shocked. Yami dropped back down to his feet and took off into the trees, too embarrassed to look back at any reaction Bakura had.

Bakura stumbled backwards and fell onto a nearby log. His mind raced, bring back the feelings he had felt earlier for the smaller teen.

'I knew it. But why? Why me? I wish he hadn't run off," Bakura thought deeply as he began to set up the tent. He was pounding the pegs into the stubborn ground when Seto returned, his arms full of odd-sized branches.

"Where did Yami go?" the brunette asked immediately, looking around for any sign of the tri-colour haired teen.

"He went for a walk. Just leave him alone, he's a bit upset," Bakura replied, too occupied on the tent peg to snarl at the CEO. He slammed a large rock down on a particularly stubborn peg. Seething in frustration, he threw the rock down with as mush force as he could manage. It landed, not on the peg it had been aimed at, but on his toes.

His face screwed up in pain as he fought with the tears that started to flow. He began hopping around on one foot, hissing in pain.

"That had to hurt. Only an idiot like you could do something that stupid," Seto commented, watching Bakura hop around. The thief stopped and whipped around to face him.

"What did you call me?" he growled, his anger overcoming his pain.

"I called you an idiot. Aren't you going to thank me for commenting you?"

Bakura launched himself at Seto, knocking them both to the hard soil beneath them. The control flipped between the two of them as the fight continued. Iruka-sensei overheard the shouts and rushed up to their campsite.

"Stop it!" he yelled, prying both boys apart. Seto had a bleeding nose and Bakura's eye was already starting to go black. Iruka-sensei stood between them and glared as they both gave up at trying to get at the other.

"I've had with these fights! I have no idea what you have against each other! Yami seems to have changed, but you two haven't. So I guess I'm going to have to use him as a buffer between you two to keep the peace!" he concluded.

Seto and Bakura just stood there confused as Yami walked out of the trees, his eyes and cheeks puffy and red from the crying he had done.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I'm going to have to put you between these two. They just won't stop fighting," Iruka-sensei explained. Yami's face went pale and his eyes grew wide.

"I'll set up my bed," Bakura offered quietly, disappearing into the tent before he got a reply. Seto grunted and started to gather up the firewood that had been dropped carelessly at the beginning of their fight. Pulling a lighter from his pocket, he started to make a fire. Iruka-sensei gave Yami a reassuring pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Yami's mind was in a frenzy. His original plan had been to sleep to one side of the tent and somehow convince Bakura to set up his bed in the middle. But now that he had sleep between the two other teens…

Seto looked up at Yami and smirked.

----------------------

Cao: See, I got a chapter up before Sinterklaas. And, yes mic, I'm dutch. Early Christmas!


	9. Pressure

Chapter Nine: Pressure 

Yami unrolled his sleeping bag in the small, cramped tent; laying it between the two beds already set up. Making sure the zipper was facing away from Seto's bed, he left the tent. Bakura and Seto were sitting on opposite sides of a cracking fire, both roasting hotdogs while they glared at each other. Yami picked up his own stick that Bakura had carved for him and stabbed his own hotdog. He swung it over the flames and seated himself on the dirt between Seto and Bakura. Aware of the danger of looking at either of the other two teens, Yami kept his gaze solely on the ground.

Bakura lifted his hotdog from the orange flames and fold that it was on fire. Trying desperately to put his hotdog out, he flung it wildly up and down. The charred hotdog slid from the end of the stick and fell into the inferno of the fire.

"Damn it," Bakura moaned. Yami removed his hotdog from the fire and held his stick out to Bakura.

"Here, you can have mine. I'm not that hungry anyway," he explained quietly, keeping his eyes on the base of the fire. Bakura looked at him strangely, but accepted the hotdog. The pale teen couldn't help but notice the obvious growls coming from Yami's stomach. Pushing the thought out of his head, he stuffed the hotdog into a bun and devoured it. Seto was brushing the crumbs off his silk shirt when a whistle sounded through the air.

"Alright! Go to bed!" Iruka-sensei's loud voice echoed through the camp. All three of them stood and stumbled toward their tent. Bakura kicked off his shoes and disappeared under his blanket. Seto, smirking at Yami's back, stripped off his pants and shirt and crawled into his own bed. Yami, not wanting to tempt Seto any more than he already was, simply removed his shirts, leaving his leather pants on.

Bakura shifted to sleep right away, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Yami attempted to fall asleep, but his conscious was screaming at him, he finally convinced his body to drift into a fitful sleep.

Seto noticed the former Pharaoh's breaths lengthen and even out. He was finally asleep. The brunette smugly reached over and carefully flipped Yami's sleeping bag around, so that the zipper was facing him. He smirked and unzipped the black sleeping bag. Yami squirmed slightly as a rush of cold air hit his bare back, but remained asleep. Still grinning, Seto moved himself into Yami's bed and re-zipped it. He snaked his arms around Yami's lithe figure and pulled the shorter teen closer.

Satisfied with his new position against Yami's half naked body, Seto fell asleep, his arms still wrapped tightly around Yami's hips.

The wake up siren sounded early the next morning, as the sun was coming up. Its wail startled peaceful sleeps from their slumbers. Moans and grumbles rose into the air as the siren continued to go off. Even the heavy sleepers were woken.

Yami woke up and found a pair of arms twisted snugly around his body. He tried to call out, but a hand quickly covered his mouth. He struggled to get lose, but was forced to surrender as the arms tightened their hold.

"You fell asleep before we could have any fun last night Yami. Shame on you," Seto whispered softly passed his ear. The sound of a zipper being unzipped broke the feeling of the moment. Both Yami and Seto's eyes flew up to the tent's door. Unfortunately for Yami, lucky for Seto, the zipper pull got stuck.

Seto quickly pushed himself out of Yami's sleeping bag and stood up as the pull came undone and opened. Iruka-sensei popped his head through the hole and looked around.

"Time to get up, boys. Breakfast is in ten minutes. If you miss it, it's your own fault," he greeted them. "Bakura, wake up." The pale teen woke with a start as Seto nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed, steam threatening to pour from his ears. Iruka-sensei frowned and glared at him.

"Bakura, watch your mouth young man!" he warned. Bakura snapped his mouth shut.He settled his anger as best as he could and got dressed wearing a scowl. After donning a pair of black slacks and an overlarge hoodie, he left the tent after Iruka-sensei's retreating form.

Seto grabbed onto Yami's upper arm as he tried to leave the tent as well. Yami whirled around and gave a defiant tug on Seto's hold.

"Not so fast Yami. I didn't get to have any fun last night," Seto sneered, latching onto Yami's other arm also and held him in place.

"Seto! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Yami pleaded, still struggling to get away as tears began to run down his face.

"Hn, no. I don't think I will," the brunette responded. The outline of Seto's taller figure became blurred as another hidden memory slipped up to his present mind.

-Memory-

"Set, please, stop it! Don't do this to me!" Yami argued desperately.

"Hmm…..no, I don't think I will. I'm quite happy with the way things are going, my little whore," Set replied. He lifted Yami's shirt up and over the small king's head, leaving Yami's hands caught in the silk material.

-End Memory-

'Seto seems to be following the course of the past,' Yami pondered, his mind plainly refusing to return to the present time reality. The CEO took Yami's empty-headedness to his advantage and moved his hands to ravage the former Pharaoh's bare chest. To his delight, the lightly tanned skin had the complexion he had always imagined: that of a rose petal. As one of his slender fingers grazed one of Yami's nipples, the dazed teen was snapped back to reality.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get your hands off of me!" Yami screamed, pushing himself away from the taller teen. Seto growled and knotted his fists in Yami's tri-coloured locks. Yanking the former Pharaoh's head back, he forced his lips to Yami's. The shorter teen gasped at the sudden action, accidentally allowing Seto's tongue to gain passage into his mouth.

Seto's tongue pressed against Yami's, who resisted the urge to gag and throw up. Seto smirked and continued to explore Yami's oral cavity as if he didn't need to breathe. Yami, however, was rapidly growing faint with the lack of oxygen.

Bakura reappeared in the tent to find a similar situation to the one on the bus before him. Quickly picking up his pillow, he walloped the intruding teen over the head. Seto staggered away from Yami and glared up in shock. Yami took the chance and scurried behind Bakura's protecting form.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Seto shrieked at the top of his voice.

"You're not supposed to kiss someone like that unless they want to be kissed! And I'm quite sure that Yami didn't ask for that," Bakura shouted back. The tall brunette started towards the other two teens in the tent. Backing out through the unzipped door, Bakura held Yami behind him to protect him from the advancing CEO.

"I heard the yelling, now what is going on?" Iruka-sensei interrupted, walking up to their semi-secluded campsite.

"It was nothing sensei. We are sorry for disturbing you," Seto apologized, turning to Iruka-sensei.

"I hope it was nothing. Breakfast is starting now, it would be best if you were to hurry," Iruka-sensei explained, turning to leave. "I don't what to hear any more shouts coming from this direction, got it?"

Seto grumbled and returned to the tent. Yami released his death grip on Bakura's hoodie and backed away.

"Thank you Bakura. I don't know what I would have done," Yami sighed.

"Stay here, I'll get a shirt for you from that ogre," Bakura offered, disappearing into the tent. He returned a few seconds later, one of his own shirts clutched in his hand.

"Here, you can wear one of mine. That way you won't draw attention to yourself."

"Thanks again Bakura."

Pulling the loose shirt over his head, he followed Bakura down to the tables that had been set up for meals. On one of the large tables, a grand supply of pancakes sat steaming in the growing sunlight. Picking up a styrofoam plate, he continued to trail Bakura. Looking down at the food, he flushed as he took a seat beside Bakura.

"Hn, wasn't it pancakes that really started this whole thing between us?" Bakura asked before rudely shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth. Yami's head flew up to stare at Bakura.

"Yami, look, about last night…" Bakura started. Yami's head dropped in another blush. "I didn't mind it."

Yami's eyes shot up again.

"You…you didn't…mind it?" Yami stuttered, not quite believing his ears. Bakura nodded.

"Yami, I love you."

------------------------------------------

Cao: Zzzzzzzzzzz......Sorry about the lack of updates, I have exams right around the corner. I might be able to get another chapter up before then, but don't give it too much hope. For now, I hope this chapter satisfied your mind.


	10. Confessions

Chapter Ten: Confessions 

Yami simply sat where he was, his eyes staring, yet unseeing. Bakura watched in tension for the former Pharaoh's reaction to his sudden confession. All of a sudden, Yami turned and launched himself at Bakura, holding him in a tight hug.

"I didn't think you'd feeling the same way as I do. However, it just…feels right," Yami whispered into his ear, his arms still tightly wrapped around Bakura's shoulders.

"Like it happened in the past, right? Have you ever had any weird memories of Egypt that didn't seem to fit in?" Bakura questioned. Yami moved away and raised an eyebrow at Bakura.

"Actually, I have. Though most of them were in my dreams, there were a few that came up while I was awake. In one, I…I…kissed you," Yami blushed.

"Did I like it?" Bakura whispered back curiously. Yami nodded and blushed again.

"Yes, you wouldn't let me back away. I did steal a kiss while you were sleeping, if my memory is to believed."

"Care to refresh my memories of how much I liked it?" Bakura grinned.

"Maybe when we're alone, in the trees on our hike to the lake. Is that alright, my thief?" Yami replied, smiling smugly. Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami's hips and pulled him into his lap. The former Pharaoh giggled and squirmed around to get comfortable.

"Only if I can get interest on that," Bakura smirked.

Seto appeared at their table and sat beside Bakura and Yami. The tri-colour haired teen snuggled closer to Bakura's body. The once thief complied and held Yami closer.

"Keep your hands off of him, Kaiba," Bakura growled as a warning, unconsciously clutching Yami body closer.

"Bakura…can't…breath…" Yami managed to get out. Bakura mumbled a brief apology and loosened his hold on Yami's hips.

"Greedy, aren't we now Bakura? Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Bakura mocked, reaching out and placing his hand on Yami's shoulder. Said teen started to quiver as Seto's hand moved down to Yami's chest. He whimpered.

"My parents died when I was young," Bakura whispered. "I taught myself."

"Your parents died? How? Yami looked up curiously.

"I thought you, of all people, would know, Pharaoh. Your father killed them, along with everyone else in that particular village. Bakura was the only survivor," Seto sneered, bringing up his knowledge of Ancient Egypt. "Your father was a murderer." Yami looked up at Seto in disbelief.

'My father was a…a murderer? But why?' Yami pondered. Seto smirked briefly and departed from their table, his pancakes left untouched.

Later on, after they had started their hike, Bakura pulled Yami into the dense trees off to the side of the path.

"Bakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know that my father killed all those people. I didn't know you suffered because of me, I'm so sorry," Yami muttered. "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Yami, I'll love you no matter what happens, or what happened in the past, in this case," Bakura explained. "Now I believe you owe me a kiss."

Yami giggled in a way not like him and hugged Bakura instantaneously. A little less enthusiatically he lightly pressed his lips to Bakura's. By instinct, Bakura placed his hand behind Yami's head and pushed their lips together a little harder. Breaking away, Bakura grinned.

"You were right, I did like that," Bakura stated, his arms snaking around Yami's waist. "But I believe that you owe me that interest now."

Bakura leaned down and kissed Yami again, a little more tenderly. His arms tightened around Yami's hips as they broke apart. Yami let his head fall against Bakura's chest and inhaled. The thief smelled like cinnamon.

"We better get back on the trail koi, or we'll be left behind to get lost in the forest," Bakura commented, dropping one of his arms from around Yami's hips and slid it back to his side.

"I think I could stand being lost with you," Yami replied. Bakura grinned. With one arm around the former Pharaoh's body, he led them back to the path. Yuugi and Ryou were slightly ahead of them. As they heard the bushes shake they turned around. Yuugi smiled, but Ryou was stunned.

"Yuugi? What's going on with those two? Did Bakura get a hold of some alcohol or drugs again?" Ryou asked the shorter hikari. Yuugi turned his ear-to-ear grin towards Ryou. Looking back at the two darks, Ryou noticed that Yami's head was resting lightly on Bakura's chest and the thief's arm was positioned tighly around the former Pharaoh.

"They're in love, can't you tell Ryou? Alcohol and drugs wouldn't do that to Yami," Yuugi replied. Ryou glanced back once more and sighed.

"I just didn't expect those two to be able to coexist peacefully. They're always fighting," Ryou exclaimed, watching the two yamis.

While the two hikaris were watching, Bakura had stopped and pulled Yami into another kiss. Both of them wore identical smiles when they broke apart. Yami lightly nipped the pale haired teen on the nose and took off up the path with Bakura in hot pursuit. As they caught up with Yuugi and Ryou, Bakura tackled Yami around the legs, pulling both of them to the grass off to the side of the gravel path. Their bags were thrown to the side haphazardly. Yami's laughter grew louder as Bakura started to tickle him. He squirmed beneath the thief's touch as he tried to get away.

Yuugi and Ryou had reached the top of the hill the path had been steadily climbing. They looked back and saw Bakura and Yami still rolling around halfway up. In attempt to stop the shorter teen from thrashing beneath him, Bakura pinned Yami's arms down and trailed butterfly kisses down his jawline and all over his neck.

/Bakura, stop it. Iruka-sensei is coming back up the path. If he sees you on top of Yami like that, he'll assume you're beating the crap out of him./ Ryou called to his darker half.

/-/Thanks for the warning hikari./-/

"Yami, Iruka-sensei is coming back. We better get going," Bakura explained to Yami, helping him to his feet. As Yami was straightening his clothing, Iruka-sensei came into view at the top of the hill.

"I hope you two are getting along," he called down to them as Yami picked pieces of grass off of the shirt he had borrowed from Bakura.

"We're getting along just fine sensei," Bakura replied, taking a large leaf out of Yami's spiked locks.

"Well, hurry up then. The rest of the class is at the lake already," Iruka-sensei explained. Bakura and Yami picked up their bags and jogged up the slope behind Iruka-sensei.

------------------

Cao: Oh, you guys are so luck that I thought of updating before I shutdown my computer. I have exams for the next week, so an update would have to post a sticky note in front of my face to get me to remember to update. Keh, oh well. Hope you guys who are still watching this story liked it.


	11. Swimming

Chapter Eleven: Swimming 

A lake appeared at the end of the road that steadily wound down the hill. Makeshift change rooms had been constructed at the water's edge for the students use. Bakura and Yami headed towards separate tents and changed quickly into their swim trunks.

Bakura was the first one done, so he waited by the door to the room Yami was changing in. The once thief had to restrain himself from entering the cloth room to make Yami hurry up, reminding himself that the two of them had just gotten together that morning. After a few more minutes, Yami pushed back the curtain and stepped out of the change room. Bakura snagged him around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulders.

"You should know that I hate waiting," he commented, walking out onto the pier. As Yami realized what Bakura was planning on doing, he began to beat his fists against Bakura's back.

"Bakura! Put me down right now!" he protested as the end of dock came inevitably closer.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," Bakura said smugly, flipping Yami off his shoulder and dropping him into the lake below. The shorter teen uttered a short scream that was cut short as he plunged beneath the cold water. He came to the surface gasping for air.

"Why don't you come and join me Bakura? The water's great," Yami shouted at the pale haired teen, pushing water toward Bakura with his hands. Bakura cocked his head in consideration before turning around and walking back down the dock.

"Bakura you jackass!" Yami yelled, trying to climb up onto the wooden pier. Bakura turned again and started running straight at Yami. The former Pharaoh dropped from the edge where he had been clinging to in surprise as Bakura sprung from the end and dove gracefully into the lake.

The thief opened his eyes in the water and spied Yami's legs gently swirling in the water as the former Pharaoh again tried to get up on the dock. Swimming silently underneath him, Bakura grabbed hold of Yami's legs and pulled him back under the water.

As he was pulled beneath the water by an unknown force, Yami fretted and started kicking his legs wildly, trying to get back the surface for air. He felt his foot collide with something solid before the grasp around his ankles disappeared. He swam back to the surface and watched as Bakura came up beside him, holding his nose.

"Bakura, wasn't it enough that you threw me in already?" Yami exclaimed, grabbing onto the pier again. Bakura swam over to the wooden dock and held on beside Yami.

"Well, you didn't have to kick me in the nose that hard," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Yami stated sarcastically. "But you did bring it upon yourself. If you want revenge, you're going to have to catch me!" With that, Yami dove beneath the water, disappearing from Bakura's view.

As he reappeared on the opposite side of the dock, he heard a faint splash, signifying that Bakura had also dipped under the water. He was concentrating on where Bakura was going when he felt a pair of arms slip around his body.

"Where's your 'bodyguard' Yami?" Seto's teasing voice whispered passed his ear. Yami's crimson eyes grew wide with terror as he turned and looked up into the sinister gaze of the tall CEO. Placing his hands against Seto's chest, he tried to push the brunette away, but it didn't work.

Seto allowed Yami to struggle against him for a while, until it became rather irritating. To stop Yami's futile attempts, he slid his hands downward, to the top of Yami's swim trunks. Hooking his fingers behind the elastic, he removed the garment from Yami's body.

"I'll let you suffer like that for now, there's too many people around to do what I really want," he smirked and swam away from the flushed teen, a pair of black and red shorts in his hand.

Yami shrunk back against the dock and tried not to be noticed. When he felt another pair of arms wrap around him, he immediately tensed.

"I found you," Bakura stated. Yami relaxed into his arms and turned around.

"I'm glad it's you," Yami replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I did come for my revenge," Bakura taunted. Sliding one of his arms away from Yami's hips, he tilted Yami's chin upwards with his fingers. The other hand moved Yami closer to Bakura.

Yami's cheeks reached a new shade of red. Bakura lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Yami's first explanation was lost to the wind. Bakura softly asked him to repeat it.

"Seto took my shorts," he mumbled a little louder. Bakura blushed and realized why Yami had been shy as he tried to show some affection. Letting Yami go, he pushed himself away from the dock.

"Stay here and don't get out of the water obviously. I'll get your shorts back," Bakura promised, swimming away. Yami again shrunk back against the wood and tried again not to be seen. But again, it seemed Yami's luck wasn't to good.

Yuugi, Jou and Ryou noticed Yami floating beside the dock alone and decided to join him, to see where Bakura went.

"Congrats Yami!" Yuugi cheered as they got closer. "What's wrong?" he added, noticing the blush that covered Yami's cheeks.

Yami was about to answer when the water around them went choppy as two teens raced through it. Seto leapt onto the edge of the dock with Bakura following him. Meanwhile, Yuugi, Jou and Ryou had seen the piece of clothing that Seto had clutched in his hand.

"Oh, I get it. But I am surprised that Seto didn't try to do anything else," Yuugi commented, watching Seto dodge Bakura's attempts to grab the shorts.

"Shut up hikari," Yami mumbled, turning around.

Bakura successfully tackled Seto's legs, bring both of them back into the water. They surfaced in an array of bubbles, Yami's shorts now safely in Bakura's hands.

"Here you go, I said I'd get them back, didn't I?" Bakura grinned, passing the garment back to Yami. The tricolor haired teen quickly pulled them back on and swam back over to Bakura's side.

"Thanks Bakura," Yami whispered, leaning his head against Bakura's chest. Yuugi, Jou and Ryou took the hint and swam off to give the two yamis a bit of privacy.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to get out now?" Bakura suggested. Yami responded by hopping up onto the dock. Bakura followed him. As they walked down the dock, Bakura came up behind Yami and swung him off of his feet. Yami's legs flew in the air as he clung to Bakura to prevent them from toppling over.

They went back to the change rooms and switched back to their dry clothes. Wrapping his arms around Yami and grabbing his bag, the two of them walked up the hill that overlooked the lake.

"It's such a beautiful sight," Yami exclaimed settling himself on the soft green grass.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," (A/N: I know, corny pick up line.) Bakura stated, sitting cross-legged beside Yami. The former Pharaoh blushed at the obvious comment and tipped his head onto Bakura's shoulder.

They sat together like that for a while until Yami's stomach growled in hunger. Both the teens were a little shocked at first, but laughed afterwards.

"I guess it's saying 'feed me'," Bakura chuckled. The thief reached behind him and pulled a bag of red grapes out of his bag. Yami lifted his head from Bakura's shoulder and moved so that his head was resting on Bakura's crossed legs. Bakura plucked off a grape and dropped it into Yami's mouth.

"Here you go, my Pharaoh," Bakura joked, popping a grape into his own mouth.

"I wish you would just call me Yami. No more of this 'Pharaoh' stuff or people are going to think we're insane," Yami replied, receiving another grape from Bakura's slender fingers.

They eventually finished all the grapes and by that time the sun had begun to descend into the horizon. Yami had turned over onto his side and had curled up slightly. Bakura could see the long lines of students waiting to use the change rooms and was instantly glad he and yami had changed earlier. At the thought of the former Pharaoh, he glanced down to find that Yami had fallen asleep. His golden bangs lay carelessly over his face and his red and black hair has spread across Bakura's legs.

'He looks so peaceful," Bakura reflected as a whistle sounded down below. 'I don't want to wake him.'

There was a brief flash of light and Bakura could see Yuugi's silhouette in the falling sun. The thief sighed and turned his attention back to Yami as the Pharaoh's hikari walked closer.

"You're going to have to wake him up, you know. He'll be warmer in the tent," Yuugi stated, pointing out the goosebumps that had begun to rise on Yami's unblemished skin.

"I know. I just don't want to disturb him. He's sleeping so soundly," Bakura replied. He lightly dragged a finger across the tanned cheek of the smaller teen. It was smooth and soft to the touch, like a celestial being.

As the thought of celestial beings crossed his mind, a memory swallowed Bakura's consciousness.

Memory-

The serving girls had just finished as the sun was completely showing its face. Bakura gazed in awe as Yami slowly turned in a circle,

"He looks like a god," Bakura muttered.

Memory End-

As the memory faded away, Bakura had a bit of a better understanding of what had happened between him and Yami in the past. And he liked the thought.

The sleeping teen stirred in Bakura's lap. His eyes fluttered open, giving him an innocent look. He yawned and rolled over.

"Yami, we have to go back to the camp now," Bakura explained, starting to uncross his legs to find that they had fallen asleep with Yami.

"Just five more minutes," Yami mumbled, grabbing onto Bakura's pants. "Please?"

"I'd love to let you sleep, but we have to get back before it gets completely dark and we get lost. After supper you can sleep all you want," Bakura replied, standing up. His motion caused Yami to fall to the ground, waking him up a bit more.

"But what if Seto…" Yami quivered.

"Don't worry. If you want, we can zipped our sleeping bags together and sleep like that," Bakura suggested, immediately thinking of being able to hold Yami all night long. Yami nodded in agreement and stood up. They picked up their bags and followed Yuugi down the slope.

They silently walked back to the main camp with the rest of the students; Yami too tired to say anything and Bakura just content to have Yami wrapped in his arms.

Sorry for my long absense...Here's the next installment!


	12. Jealousy

Chapter Twelve: Jealousy

Supper started without a word; the only food the two teens had had since breakfast was a bunch of grapes. The rest of the students had had time to prepare a lunch after they had eaten breakfast, whereas Bakura and Yami had not.

Yami scorfed down his foreign food, something called 'shepherd's pie' from America. In his careless speedy eating, he had managed to get gravy from the food in various places around his face. Bakura sort of saw the reason; Yami was stabbing the larger chunks of ground beef with his fork, causing them to shoot around.

The pale haired teen was amazed with how fast Yami had mastered the new utensil. Bakura would have traded his fork for a nice pair of chopsticks in a blink of an eye if he had been given the chance.

"Yami, you can't eat, can you? You have food all over that angelic face of yours," Bakura stated, leaning closer the tricolour haired teen. Yami placed his fork beside his now empty plate and turned to face Bakura.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Yami questioned in reply, trying as hard as he could to keep a straight face. He got his answer and lost his composition as Bakura pressed his lips to the former Pharaoh's mouth. His tongue darted out and slid across Yami's lips, cleaning off the traces of gravy still there.

Backing away from Yami's now clean mouth, Bakura continued to drag his tongue over the tricolour haired teen's cheeks. Yami let a giggle escape his mouth and turned his head so that Bakura could clean on the other side.

The two of them heard a distinct click sound from behind them. Yami and Bakura both looked up from their activities and spotted Yuugi holding the camera that Yami had promised to send to the shadow realm to his eyes.

"I get a copy of that one," Bakura declared, gently removing the last bit of gravy from Yami's flushed face. The former Pharaoh then turned and gave Bakura a brief kiss on the cheek, ignoring the topic being discussed.

Yami climbed into Bakura's lap, resting his head against the pale teen's shoulder. Yawning loudly, he let his eyes slowly flutter shut. Bakura put the last bit of potatoes in his mouth before carefully lifting Yami into his arms. He made his way to their tent, being careful not to wake Yami, who had again fallen asleep. Fortunately, Seto was still eating.

Setting Yami down on the tent floor, Bakura rapidly unzipped the two sleeping bags and flipped them over. He zipped them together and re-arranged the one large bed so that it would be comfortable for them to sleep in.

Letting out a yawn himself, Bakura moved Yami into the double sleeping bag, carefully pulling the large shirt off over the smaller teen's head. Yami squirmed a little, but remained asleep. Removing his own shirt as well, Bakura slid into the attached beds and moved himself towards Yami, tucking the blankets in around him.

After settling down, Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami's slim hips, pressing their two bodies together. Content with the warmth of Yami's lightly tanned skin against his own, Bakura also drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The tent flap stirred as Seto pushed it out of his way rather grumpily. He frowned when his icy blue eyes landed on the two teens spooning beneath the blankets before him.

'So Yami and Bakura have…enhanced their relationship. I guess I'll just have to work a bit harder to make Yami mine then. And only mine,' Seto sneered inwardly, heading towards his own bed. 'And he will be mine.'

---

Yami woke before the sound of the siren the next morning with Bakura's arms still tightly wrapped around his body. He squirmed a little and managed to turn onto his opposite side, so that he was now facing Bakura's slumbering face.

At that moment, he felt an urge to place a kiss on Bakura's slightly parted lips. It was the same kind of feeling he always had when he was confronted with a memory. Not one to go against the happenings of the past that had gone to his advantage, he lightly pressed his lips to Bakura's.

The pale haired teen opened his eyes and found Yami kissing him. The former Pharaoh had his eyes shut, with his cheeks slightly flushed. Untangling his arms from around Yami's lithe form, Bakura moved his hands to Yami's head and neck, to return the kiss. The tricolour haired teen whipped his head up and opened his eyes to meet Bakura's gaze.

"You're awake?" Yami exclaimed after Bakura released his lips.

"Of course. You didn't think I would remain asleep with a pair of perfect lips like yours on mine, did you?" Bakura yawned, pulling Yami closer.

"I love you so much Bakura. You know that, right?" Yami whispered before sighing. Bakura smiled and placed a kiss on Yami's forehead.

"I knew that. And I love you just as much," Bakura, replied, letting the sleeping bag slide off his body as he sat up.

"How touching. The King has fallen in love with a thief," Seto sneered from his bed. The young CEO had his head propped up, supported by his fist. He watched the other two teens in the tent with a burning envy. Evidence of how he felt touched his otherwise emotionless voice as he spoke, glaring at Bakura.

Yami's head shot up at the sound of Seto's voice. Defensively, Bakura held Yami tighter and pulled him into his chest.

"Leave him alone, Kaiba," Bakura growled, his dark brown eyes glowing with hatred. "He's not your plaything."

Seto rolled over and smirked. 'Oh, but he will be my 'plaything', Bakura. Just you wait and see.'

At that moment, the siren screamed, announcing that it was time to get up. Seto pushed himself out of his sleeping bag, rapidly dressed and exited the tent, leaving Bakura and Yami alone.

The other two teens decided to take their time and lay back down in the warmth of their bed. The pale teen moved his hand to Yami's chest and began gently rubbing in a circular motion. The tender caress lulled Yami into a sleep-like state.

His rest was abruptly interrupted as the tent was opened again. Cold air rushed in as Iruka-sensei popped his head into the warm enclosure. His eyes alighted on the pair snuggled in the joined bed.

"Is everything alright in here? I saw Seto storm out of here like his feet were on fire," he asked quietly, seeing that Yami was still partially asleep. Yami opened his eyes and shivered.

"Bakura…cold…" he muttered, pulling himself farther into Bakura's embrace. The thief wrapped his arms around Yami again and turned to answer Iruka-sensei.

"Everything's fine with us. We're both happy. Why don't you go ask Seto why he was disgruntled?" Bakura suggested in reply. Iruka-sensei smiled in understanding and left. Warmth slowly returned to the tent after the flap was zipped shut again. Yami exhaled and relaxed in Bakura's arms.

"We do have to get up though Yami. Breakfast is waiting," Bakura stated. He stood up, taking the blankets with his.

"Argh! Bakura, you could have at least given me a bit of a warning!" Yami cried, sitting up.

"You had enough of a warning. You chose to ignore it," Bakura chuckled, pulling a shirt over his head. "I'll be waiting outside," he added, not quite comfortable with being in the same room when Yami changed.

After a few moments had gone by, Yami emerged from the tent with a loose shirt and pair of tight fitting jeans on. He stifled a yawn and walked over to Bakura's side.

"Aw, I thought you were going to wear your tight leather again," Bakura complained, claiming Yami's mouth for a quick kiss.

"You'll just have to wait then. I'm not going to risk another run in with Seto," Yami explained. Bakura grimaced and took Yami into his arms.

"I will not let him touch you, my King. His intentions are to hurt you and your soul in a way that no one can heal," Bakura promised.

"I hope you can Bakura. You are the only one I'll ever love."

Bakura hooked his arm around Yami's hips and guided him towards the breakfast tables. Because everyone including the supervisors were exhausted, breakfast was just instant oatmeal with a small choice of fruit to go with it. Ignoring the oatmeal, the pair of yamis selected a few bunches of grapes and took turns feeding each other as the rest of the students talked and laughed around them.

The laughter died away as they boarded the bus back to school. Again, the bus was small, forcing Seto to sit with Yami and Bakura.

The pale haired teen shot a death glare at Seto, clearly warning him not to try anything, or there would be consequences. Yami pressed himself against Bakura, plainly not wanting to be next to the CEO. Seto's eyes narrowed in discontent, but he ignored his desires for the time being. Silence dominated over the three for the entirety of the ride.

------

Wow, I've been neglecting this place pretty badly since I've come to love Gaia as a home...but here's chapter 12! Chapter 13 is still in the process of being typed. And I think I'll update Assassin as well. Enjoy.


	13. Author Apologizes

Apologizes.

I am extremely sorry for the horrendous delay between chapters, but I fear that they're only going to get longer. My parents, who are very strict, found the rough draft to my story 'Reminiscence' and have decided to ground me from the internet for all eternity and past. So, typing the other chapters of 'Nostalgia' and 'Assassin' are going to be tough as I will have to dodge my parents. Once again, I apologize for the lack of story.

-Cao


	14. didn't work

*pokes back in momentarily*

It's been over three years since I stopped writing here, and yet I find that I continue to get reviews on my stories. I thank you for your interest, but the fact still remains: I'm not writing fanfiction any more. While I did finish Reminiscence online, that's the only one I have. Nostalgia and Assassin were shredded years ago and my mind has completely forgotten how I ended them. I could pick them up again, but my mind is now devoted to my own creation, which has taken over much of my brain.

Again, I thank you for your support, but I'm not coming back.

Cao.


	15. Author's Explanation

*pokes back in momentarily*

It's been over three years since I stopped writing here, and yet I find that I continue to get reviews on my stories. I thank you for your interest, but the fact still remains: I'm not writing fanfiction any more. While I did finish Reminiscence online, that's the only one I have. Nostalgia and Assassin were shredded years ago and my mind has completely forgotten how I ended them. I could pick them up again, but my mind is now devoted to my own creation, which has taken over much of my brain.

Again, I thank you for your support, but I'm not coming back.

Cao.


End file.
